


New Year's Kiss

by Homo_Parade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Parade/pseuds/Homo_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tradition to gather all their friends together for the start of the new year, ever since middle school. Everyone had their own little traditions and Armin & Eren, well… they would kiss every New Year. Just cute EreMin fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another EreMin fic I've neglected to post onto this site. It was inspired by a prompt from tumblr user moon-of-baka, who asked for a New Year's Kiss. It was also inspired by a little comic I saw on tumblr (man I wish I had the link) where Eren and Armin, as kids, kissed because Eren wondered why his parents always did it. It was a very cute lil comic hehe.

It was tradition to gather all their friends together for the start of the new year, ever since middle school. Everyone had their own little traditions however, which Armin noted down mentally every year. Jean and Marco would always count stars before the New Year began, to pass the time. It was one of the few times Jean was calm while sharing the same space as Eren. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie would sit on one bench, talking quietly about their aspirations and plans for the New Year, as well as Annie glaring at Mikasa, who often sat alone and observed her surroundings. Connie and Sasha would be the ones counting down really loudly, starting at ten minutes before the New Year actually began. Ymir and Krista would exchange gifts, Krista from her bakery and Ymir from the perfume store where she worked, as their own little tradition. And Armin and Eren, well…

They would kiss every New Year.

~*~

It had started a while ago, when they were younger. Eren and Armin were playing toys, trying to keep their eyes awake to witness the New Year roll in for the first time. That was when they overheard their parents talking about kissing their partners at the start of the New Year.

Eren, at ten years of age, still thought that kisses were gross...

 “Why would you even do that?” He asked Armin, poking his tongue out in disgust before adding, “That’s so gross!”

 “Mum and dad said that it brings good luck for the New Year,” Armin said before letting out a little yawn. “I wouldn’t mind some good luck for a change…” Armin was referring to his little ‘issue’ at school, also known as the bullies.

Now, Eren wasn’t a very sharp-eyed person when it came to uncovering hidden meanings, but this was his best friend. The person he was closest with in the whole world, besides his father’s friend’s daughter, Mikasa. Eren thought about what Armin said a moment, before realising that Armin was talking about the situation at school.

 “We should totally kiss!” He blurted out, quickly covering his face to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks, “I mean… If you want to… To bring both of us good luck!”

Armin didn’t have to be a genius to see that Eren was doing this for him. Despite his embarrassment at kissing his best friend, Armin nodded and shifted a little closer to Eren as they waited for the New Year.

Armin actually became slightly nervous as the New Year drew close. He’d never had his first kiss; some of the other boys in his class boasted about kissing girls behind the cafeteria, but he had never even thought of it. There weren’t even any girls he really liked, except Mikasa, but she was more like a sister to him and Eren than anything else.

 “Last minute boys!” Mrs Jaeger called out from where she sat with Mrs Arlert, a cup of warm hot cocoa in her hands, “good for you for staying up this late,” the rest was lost in whispers between the two mothers, most probably about their own plans for the New Year.

Armin furrowed his brows and sighed. Only one minute before his first kiss and he was shaking like a leaf. _Get a grip…_ he scolded himself mentally, _it’s just Eren!_ Eren, the boy he trusted most! It couldn’t be that bad... Could it?

 “Ten,” Mrs Arlert’s voice brought Armin out of his daze and caused a slight hysteria to creep through his chest. “Nine,”

 “Are you ready Armin?” Eren asked, scooting even closer and taking his hand, “it’s about to be the New Year!”

 “Six,” Armin nodded, ignoring the fluttering of his heart and his mother counting down. “Five, four, three, two…” Armin screwed his eyes shut and puckered his lips, waiting for Eren’s kiss.

 “One, Happy New Year!” Their mothers exclaimed in unison. Armin kept his eyes closed, waiting for Eren. His heart dropped for a moment, thinking Eren had changed his kind, but the feeling of a pair of lips on his own quickly sent his heart into a flurry of flips and frantic beating. Though the kiss itself was fleeting and chaste, the feeling of warmth lingered even as Eren pulled away.

 “Happy New Year Armin,” Eren grinned, a goofy and innocent display, “good luck for this year,”

 “Y-yeah, good luck for you too…” Armin stammered, blushing furiously. Eren yawned and laid down, Armin joining him on the floor before yawning himself. Eren then yawned a second time, an obviously fake yawn, but yawns were as contagious as colds and soon Armin let out another yawn, frowning as Eren giggled at him.

Somehow, their mothers missed the whole kissing fiasco, but they picked up on the shared yawns of the two boys. “Come on Armin, time for bed,” Mrs Arlert cooed as she left the table and walked over to where Armin was, scooping him up.

 “Bye Mrs Arlert, thanks for spending New Years with us,” Eren’s mum smiled politely before suggesting that Eren thank them too.

 “Thank you for letting Armin stay up with me Armin’s mum…” He mumbled, sitting up to watch his friend be carried out of his house.

As Armin fell asleep in his mother’s hold, a strange thought popped into his head.

_I hope we can do that next year too…_

~*~

_So much has changed since then…_ Armin thought to himself as Connie and Sasha’s countdown reached the last minute. He scoured the group of his friends for Eren, but couldn’t see him anywhere. Odd, did he forget this year? The thought made Armin’s stomach churn unpleasantly.

 “Do you remember when we first kissed on New Year’s?” A voice, seemingly from nowhere, whispered in Armin’s ear, forcing him to jump and turn around.

 “Eren! You frightened me!” Armin scolded, frowning as Eren laughed. He looked mad, but in reality he was grateful that Eren had made it… “Yes, I was just thinking of that,”

 “Well, then you would have thought about how lots has changed, right?” Eren said as he took Armin’s hand and offered his most sincere smiles. Armin nodded and returned the smile, albeit smaller than Eren’s, and took a seat on the nearest bench with him.

 “All these changes have been for the better though,” Armin admitted, leaning into Eren’s side and humming as an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and listened to Sasha and Connie counting closer and closer to the New Year.

Finally, the final ten seconds were being counted. Armin opened his eyes and looked up at Eren, who was watching him intently. “Are you ready Armin?” he whispered, to which Armin nodded without a hint of hesitation.

He closed his eyes and felt a pair of lips brush teasingly against his as a roar of “Happy New Years!” filled his ears. Eren’s lips were soft and tasted of coffee; Armin licked Eren’s lips to gather more of the taste. Eren pulled back though, another stupid grin on his face.

 “I love you,” he whispered in Armin’s ear.

 “I love you too…” Armin said, slightly embarrassed because several others were watching them. Eren didn’t seem to mind though, because he kissed Armin again.

 “Eww, get a room!” Jean called out to Eren, as well as to Ymir and Krista, who were kissing from their place on the picnic bench.

Marco turned to face Jean, an annoyed look on his face. “Come on man, its New Year’s! Lighten up,” when Jean grumbled a reply, Marco leant in and kissed him.

The calls of their friends filled the air, with Armin laughing as Eren whistled. Things _have_ changed, quite a bit. He would’ve never guessed at ten years of age that he would be madly in love with his best friend, and that he would return his feelings.

Armin couldn’t say that any of these changes were bad though. He smiled to himself as Eren helped him up from the seat.

 “Happy New Year’s everyone!” He called out, turning to Eren slightly and continuing with, “Good luck for this year!”


End file.
